If you don't let anyone in you will end up alone
by Ronnieanddaniellefan
Summary: An R&D Fic which will show the breaking of Ronnie Mitchell and others.However, will this breaking drag lives down or bring people closer?
1. Ronnie Vs Archie

**Hello :D I have been nagged to upload and write a fic here on fanfiction :D I am well aware that my punctuation and grammar is rubbish but hey! I hope you enjoy the storyline and come and be adventurous with me!**

**Basically this fic starts when Danielle goes home to Telford after being let down by Ronnie at the abortion appointment.**

A week since Danielle had escaped Walford to go home to Telford was coming to an end, but Ronnie just couldn't forgive herself. As she sat in one of the chairs around the dark and empty living room in the Queen Vic all she could think about was Danielle. "How could I have been so selfish and leave Danielle to finish the abortion on her own?" was one of many questions which was rotting away her brain. Slamming down the now empty glass of vodka onto the living room table she looked up to find that she was no longer alone in the living room. The tips of her fingers scratched across her forehead as she focused on the image at the front of the room. If the pain of seeing Archie was bad enough for Ronnie she could only flinch more as Archie flicked on the living room light giving a burst of brightness.

The automatic look of disgust which Archie gave his daughter was now almost a predictable and unusual thing for Ronnie. She could only give back what she got.  
"Look at you Veronica. Your a mess. Why Peggy allows you up here I'll never know." He ranted as Ronnie held a marathon of silence. "Come on then what's troubled you now? Another argument with Jack? Is Roxy not speaking to you? It's probably both of them." Ronnie bit her tongue. "You know what Veronica. If you keep drinking every night. If you keep shutting people out, not trusting them then your gonna end up living alone forever. And who will care - " Ronnie bolted out of her chair she had been dwelling in. "Touched a nerve have we?" Archie took a step closer to Ronnie. He was now showing that he was physically more powerful. But Ronnie would never back down against her father as she knew far too well what kind of consequences occur if you obey the man. "Just get lost dad." Ronnie scowled as she turned her back on him. Archie shook his head from side to side with his bottom lip curling. He took several steps closer to Ronnie who was failing to shut him off until he was right behind her back. He leaned over her shoulder and began to whisper through Ronnie's ear. "You carry on like this, shutting people out, then you may never get your dream of having a family." He let out a breath of triumph which was only blown away by a firm slap to the side of his cheek. "SHUT UP SHUT UP!" Although the pain was throbbing across his face Archie didn't care. He was victorious in winding up his daughter.

Ronnie took a step back from Archie. Just being close to the man gave her discomfort. Archie took his tone down just to confuse Ronnie's mind even more. "I'm just telling the truth V. No trust. No family." Ronnie laughed at the stupidity of her fathers words. How hypercritical they were. She moved closer to Archie having found a new confidence. "Oh yeah, like I trusted you? Like I trusted you 19 years ago? I had no one else to trust of course, but trusting you actually lost MY family!" Ronnie tugged the necklace around her neck until it revealed a delicate, silver locket which flung into the palm of her hand. As she unpicked the locket Archie was finally feeling outside of his comfort zone. "Look here. This is my- this was my family and you took her! I TRUSTED YOU AND YOU TOOK HER! YOU TOOK MY FAMILY AWAY." Archie took in a deep breath as he gazed over an hysterical Ronnie Mitchell. "Listen Ronnie I have said this time and TIME again. You couldn't look after yourself never mind a child!" He started to scowl as Ronnie's body language showed opposition. "WELL MAYBE SHE WOULDN'T BE DEAD NOW IF YOU DIDN'T TAKE HER OFF ME." Ronnie pulled her arm forward to point the blame at an unimpressed Archie Mitchell. Archie's violent side had been brewing up nicely throughout the whole argument it was now that it began to seep out. Taking a firm grasp of Ronnie's wrist he pulled her closer to come face to face with her eyes to gain full attention. His words came out like vomit. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT ITS LIKE TO HAVE SOMEONES TRUST IN SOMETHING BUT YOU WANT THEM TO DO SOMETHING COMPLETELY DIFFERENT?!" From that moment onwards Ronnie stopped listening to Archie's rant on how he wanted her to give up the child where as she wanted to keep it, but she began to think about Danielle. Danielle had placed all her trust in Ronnie to help her through with the abortion but Ronnie pulled away from Danielle's trust because she didn't want what Danielle wanted. She like Archie, wanted something different. The room fell to an awkward silence as Ronnie pulled her numb wrist in which Archie had cut her circulation off away. "Veronica. Just forget her, She's gone. Move on." Archie wasn't sure himself if he was just annoyed that Ronnie still carried this grudge against him which is to why he was saying this or the fear of an Amy Mitchell just turning up from out of nowhere was getting the better of him. Ronnie was still looking him in his eyes but it was if she was looking straight through him. "DID YOU HEAR ME?" He spoke the way a teacher would speak to a child. "I should have gone with her." Ronnie mumbled. Archie's eyebrows dipped in confusion. " What?" "I should have gone with her!" With Ronnie's realisation she burst out of the living room and down the stairs, out of the Vic into Albert Square as the guilt leaked through the veins of her body. For once Ronnie was finally going to take on her fathers advice. "If you don't let anyone in you will end up alone."


	2. Rejected by a Slater

**Awww from the reviews given your such lovely people :D heres part two!**

As the Moist, cold air clung to the skin on Ronnie's cheeks, she strode towards the Slater's house. To her surprise, Archie was not in sight to drag her down, to stop her doing things she wanted to do. As Ronnie's mind had wandered off into a completely different direction it took time to consolidate to herself that she was at the front of Danielle's door. As she raised her hand onto the gold plated metal she forcefully slammed the door knocker against the door loud enough for the whole street to hear. "Come on, come on!" She whispered under her breath, feeling slightly agitated. Her whole body jumped as the flickering of the hallway light turned on. "ALRIGHT KEEP YA HAIR ON!" Stacey's sarcastic dig made Ronnie bite her lip in annoyance. Unbolting the door, Stacey revealed herself to Ronnie in a woolly dressing gown. It didn't even occur to Ronnie just how late it was, she was almost about to make a sarcastic comment about her never seeing Stacey out of the usual short skirts and tight T- shirts but knew it would only make situations harder between them, after all a new start with everyone is what Ronnie had a new determination for.

"Yeah?" Stacey rudely asked as she hung out from the front door making damn well sure Ronnie wasn't coming in. "Danielle, I'm looking for Danielle is she in?" Ronnie's voice sounded calm and in control. She had had it with people pushing against her. "No she's not and if you truly did care about her you would of known she's been at home in Telford for a whole week." Stacey's eyebrows dipped as she scowled at the blonde in front of her. Exhaling loudly Ronnie was set on keeping the matter cool. "I've just been busy Stacey. Now could you please, just tell me when she's –" Ronnie was no longer able to finish off her sentence as she was cut off by Danielle's best friend. "Busy? Like the time she needed you at the appointment? Yeah, you know what Ronnie just get lost, find someone else to use because Danielle's a decent girl who deserves better then to be treated like dirt on the bottom of the Mitchell's shoes!" Ronnie had no time to reply as the front door almost hit her across the face to make a large slamming noise to wake up the residents of Walford.

Stepping off the train, Danielle flicked her hair back in position to allow her to pull the uncomfortably heavy rucksack onto her back. Taking in her surroundings she sighed and started to reconsider going straight back to Telford, but she knew Walford had pathetically crept into Danielle's chain of thoughts for her to class it as her home. Her home in which she now hated. She never regretted going back to Telford as her thoughts were a lot more clear. She now knew that it was time for her to grow a backbone, show people who she really is, her Mitchell side of her was ready to come out and play, but yet, like always, only one factor has enough natural power to break this backbone. Her mother. Staying in Telford also helped Danielle to really think about her mother's character. She was now fully aware that Ronnie couldn't trust anyone but herself and that trying to spend time with her was a no go option. For now. As the train began to move again Danielle walked towards the exit of the station where she was to begin round two of her dream.

After being rudely rejected by Stacey, Ronnie decided to take a seat on Arthur's bench. Although it was the centre of Albert Square for everyone to see, people were always drawn to the area when they were upset or angry. Taking a seat onto the bench, Ronnie was finally opening up in front of the public as a flow of tears trickled down her cheek which caused the burning desire to pull her locket close to her heart. "Why couldn't you just be hear with me?" She whispered as she raised her hand to scoop away the tears which was making her mascara run. It wasn't long until her head was being cupped into her two hands in sadness.

Danielle had now hobbled out of the station she had no idea how much she took with her in her escape to freedom. Knowing full well that the street she had come out onto was where her mother lived she kept her head down staring at the cracks in the pavement. All she wanted to do was go home to the Slater's and just start fresh tomorrow, seeing her mothers house would only spiral herself into depression. Taking longer then she had wished with her heavy baggage, Danielle was pleased to be almost home after the boring journey in the dark. The square was a lot more quiet then usual. Usually you could hear the juke box playing from the Vic or people coming out of R&R. But not tonight. Throughout her whole journey nothing had been important enough to stop her in her tracks, until she heard quiet sobbing coming from around Arthur's bench. Standing behind the metal bars, Danielle slowly tilted her head around the bushes to find out who was in such a sad state. And it was then, it was then that Danielle felt that confusing heart melting, heart breaking feeling inside of her. Ronnie Mitchell, her mother, the ice Queen was sobbing right in front of her. It was a sight she had never seen before. Such a rare moment. Her heart was telling Danielle to run up to her, tell her mother everything is going to be alright. But her brain was being realistic. Thinking back to the time at Halloween when her mum ran home as she chased after her only to be hurled with abuse and rudeness. She clenched onto the railings, physically stopping herself from something like this happening. Her head shook from side to side hoping the images would fall out of her head. Pushing away from the railings, Danielle forced her way back to the Slater's, away from Ronnie and away from rejection.


	3. morning moodswings

Unlocking the Slater's front door, Danielle took in the scent of her home, in some odd way it comforted her, she felt safe in the arms of the Slater's and loved their company. "Who is it?!" Stacey shouted from the living room causing Danielle to jump. She didn't think anyone would be up at this time but this was Stacey Slater she was thinking about. Hoping she wasn't drunk. Danielle placed her rucksack next to the coat hanger and made her way in to the living room. "Hello" She grinned towards her best friend who was rubbing her eyes in tiredness. "Dan!" Stacey beamed and a mysterious source of energy rushed through Stacey's body as she jumped onto Danielle! "Woah, had a bit to drink Stace?!" Stacey laughed. "No! Just missed you that's all! …. Dan have you just got back this minute?" Stacey knew this wasn't the right time to ask but she knew Danielle would be annoyed with her if she told her later. Danielle's face scrunched in confusion. "Um .. yeah?" Stacey sighed. "I mean …..this is the first place you came right?" Danielle nodded and sat next to Stacey on the sofa. "Stace what's wrong? You're confusing me" Stacey started to play with her hands as she sat uncomfortably. "It's just…. Ronnie was over here wanting to see you." "Did she say why?" Danielle had pushed herself closer to Stacey to engage in the conversation. "No, but come on Dan, it can't be that important." Danielle sighed and slump back on the sofa. After a minute of the awkward silence it was Danielle who fired up the conversation again. "She was crying …" Danielle dipped her head, she wasn't prepared for Stacey's sarcasm. "Crying … you serious?" Danielle nodded. Her words were like a whisper now, still keeping her head low. "Yeah, crying. And do you know what Stace? I wanted to go up to her so badly and say everything was going to be alright." "But you didn't." Stacey finished her sentence whilst wrapping an arm around her best friend. "I don't want to be rejected again Stace, I have had enough of it to last a life time." Although Stacey's mind was yelling at her to just sort it all out with Ronnie, she knew that by saying this to Danielle would only whirl up an argument, something she just wasn't in the mood for at the present time. Pulling her arm away from Danielle, Stacey began to stand up. "Come on Dan, get to bed, make a fresh start in the morning." Stacey held up her hand for Danielle to grab hold of in which she did. After pulling her up, Stacey followed by Danielle walked out of the living room. "Come on, I'll give ya a hand with your bags." Stacey smiled as she grabbed hold of Danielle's rucksack, she did it more elegantly then Danielle as if it was as light as a feather. Danielle shook her head at how strong Stacey was as she picked up the lighter bags next to the door. Placing them next to her bed, it wasn't long until both Danielle and Stacey were asleep in what they like to call their home.

The morning sun was starting to burst through the blinds in Ronnie's flat. She didn't quite make her bedroom after raiding the minute mart for booze to drown her sorrows. Slowly lifting her head from the armchair of the sofa, her head began to pound vigorously. "So much for starting fresh." She muttered to herself as she struggled to get up from the sofa. Slowly moving over to the kitchen sink she sighed loudly at the sight of vodka bottles stacked along the windowsill. One by one she tipped the contents down the sink. Today would be her brand new start. She'd had enough of arguing and today is the day she was going to hold her white flag up. Her stomach wasn't quite up for the out of date yoghurt in the fridge. Swinging the fridge door back behind her she decided that a shower would be the best option. To start the day fresh.

Over at the Slater's house only one of the two got a decent nights sleep. For Danielle it had been a long, mind boggling night. Flicking on the kettle in the kitchen she began to scratch at her forehead, almost as if she was scratching away her thoughts. She hated herself for being such a caring person and of all people to Ronnie. "Is there enough water in there for two?" Stacey croaked whilst making her way down to the table. Danielle weakly nodded and turned round to face Stacey as she tugged at her dressing gown. "Woah, Dan it looks like you haven't slept a wink." "That's because I haven't." She moaned whilst taking a seat next to Stacey. "Ronnie?" Stacey asked. Just the one word always made Danielle's ears pick up. "Got it in one… I just… I haven't ever seen her like that before Stace… I thought she was a woman who liked to suffer in silence on her own…" She slapped her forehead. "I HATE IT THAT I CARE SO MUCH. It gets to me. Physically and mentally." Stacey placed an arm on Danielle's shoulder. Although Stacey had probably said this time and time again she knew it would make sense. "It's because she's your mum Dan. Your bound to feel this way about her. If you just talk to her." Stacey began to badger on again automatically making Danielle annoyed. She was set on telling Ronnie in her own time. She didn't need anybody especially Stacey to tell her what to do and when. The morning grogginess got into her causing her mood swings to go A wall. "Don't tell me what to do Stacey! You CAN'T understand what I'm going through!" Danielle slammed her fists onto the table whilst standing up to face the kettle. "NO I CAN'T UNDERSTAND WHAT YOUR GOING THROUGH DAN SO TALK TO SOMEONE. AND FORGET ABOUT MY TEA I'LL GO CAF." With that, Stacey barged out of the kitchen leaving guilt to trickle through Danielle's body. "Looks like its going to be an ordinary day in Walford." Danielle scowled whilst pouring the boiling water into a cup of tea.


	4. Cafe trap

After Stacey's forceful exit from the argument, Danielle finally got the courage to make her way back to the stall to face her best friend. Stacey seemed quite busy unpacking boxes of clothing, Danielle prayed that her keeping busy would have cleared her mind a bit. She had only got back from Telford and was already in Stacey Slater's bad books which was the worst place to be in Walford! "Do you need a hand?" Danielle smiled weakly, her hands in the front pockets of her hoody. Turning round Stacey could see that Danielle didn't really want her out burst to happen and her points within her argument were actually valid. Yes, it wasn't Stacey's business and Danielle rightfully should tell Ronnie in her own time. Stacey cracked a smile to her best friend which made Danielle's smile a whole lot bigger. "Could you help unpack these boxes please?" "Sure thing boss!" Danielle joked whilst pulling out a black top from the boxes. "I can see where you get your temper from" Stacey joked whilst Danielle scowled playfully. It wasn't long until the boxes were unpacked and they were starting to deal with customers.

12 o'clock had struck Walford and after not eating breakfast Danielle's stomach was empty. The two girls had been chatting away like nothing had happened. It was how there relationship worked. They both move on, onto another argument or matter a head of them. "That's £2.00 change thanks" Danielle smiled to a content looking customer. "Oh god." Stacey whispered as she walked past Danielle. Danielle followed her eyes and her fake smile she showed to her customers was quickly wiped off her face. Although she loved seeing her mum she just wasn't prepared to talk to her yet anger was still brewing from letting her down at the abortion. "Oh could you deal with her please Stace you know I will give in." Danielle whispered whilst facing her back against an oncoming Ronnie Mitchell. Stacey sighed she still wanted her to talk to Ronnie even if it was a quick sentence. The sooner Ronnie knew the better. "Please!" Danielle's voice became more desperate as Ronnie was only footsteps away. "OK." Stacey moaned as she moved in front of Danielle, leaning on one of the railings. "Yeh?" She scowled at Ronnie whilst Danielle pretended to look busy behind her. Ronnie completely blanked Stacey's bitterness. She adjusted her head so she could see Danielle past Stacey. "Danielle I wondered if I could have a quick word?" Her voice was calm, almost happy. Yet again, Stacey blocked Ronnie's view of her best friend even though she really didn't want to. What she really wanted to do was bang both their heads together to make them both see sense but she obeyed Danielle's wishes. "She's busy Ronnie." The words simmered in the back of Ronnie's mind. "Don't argue Ronnie fresh start remember!" Ronnie nodded. "Ok … Danielle maybe later yeah?" With that she walked off. Stacey turned back round to her blonde haired friend. "You happy now?" Danielle shook her head from side to side which wasn't what Stacey had expected. She frowned. "No. She's being far too calm. Far too happy." Yet again anger was bubbling up inside Stacey. "Well that is what you want right? You wanted her to stop being such a cow to you and now she isn't you don't want to speak to her!" Danielle ignored her best friend and carried on fiddling with the coat hangers trying to separate them. Stacey sighed and went to deal with a waiting customer.

Another hour had past and Stacey was starving too. As she gazed across the square her cunning mind churned up a bright idea. Ronnie Mitchell had made her way into the café. She knew that the pair of them had to speak and she knew one way which would work perfectly. "Dan?" She called over to the other end of her stall. She nodded in away to say she's all ears. "Do us a favour, go and get some bacon butties from caf would you? I can hear your stomach from miles away!" Danielle laughed. "She's fallen for it" was the thought in Stacey's mind. Handing over some cash Danielle had fallen for the trick like a dog to a bone as she watched her enter the café.

Ronnie had made herself pretty comfortable at the back of the café as she buried her head in the newspapers "Two bacon sandwiches and two cups of tea Jane when you have a minute please!" Danielle asked while leaning over the counter. Dropping her newspaper to the table, Ronnie heard that Danielle was present on her own and was probably the best opportunity she had for talking to her. Danielle glanced around the caf, her heart sunk down to the bottom of her stomach as she saw her mum staring at her. She had been spotted and could only think that Stacey knew Ronnie was in here. "Danielle!" Ronnie called in a more desperate then usual voice. Danielle ignored her. She shouted again causing Danielle to sigh. She turned around and walked over to Ronnie trying to make her expression unwelcoming. Ronnie began to smile at her unknown daughter. Smiling was the best way to start a belated apology. "Please sit down" "I can't I really have to –" Danielle became interrupted. "Please?" And it was then when she looked into Ronnie's pleading eyes that her defence barrier was shattered into tiny fragments. She sat down opposite her mother just staring at her with a plain blank expression. Ronnie shook her head. "Danielle, I just .. I just want to apologise about not coming with you. I was being selfish." Before Ronnie could carry on she jumped back in shock to how forceful Danielle's voice was as she interrupted it wasn't a shout but it was a loud whisper. "I HAVE NEVER FELT SO ALONE RONNIE. I WAS SO SCARED AND I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YOU I NEEDED YOU." To Danielle it felt good getting her feelings off her chest to the correct person but to Ronnie guilt trickled through her body. "I know. And I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Listen to me Danielle I'm wanting to start fresh. I have no friends and you have a valid reason to why I have no friends. I was being selfish not coming with you. And the guilt is rotting in the back of my mind. I can't start fresh unless I untangle this guilt." Danielle's lip curled with anger raising from her chair she began making her way over to Jane until she was stopped by Ronnie. "Danielle please!" Both were trying to cut back the tears Danielle more then Ronnie. "Look I listen to you OK. You might think I treat you like rubbish but I take in all you have to say. Do you remember … do you remember when you offered to go out for a curry?" Danielle's eyebrows dipped in confusion. "Well that was before you let me down. That was to say thank you and all!" Danielle laughed at how stupid the whole thing was. She turned away from Ronnie again. Ronnie wanted one person on her side for once and deep down although she found Danielle slightly creepy she still cared about the girl. "Listen, come out with me for a curry tonight Danielle. 7:30 meet me at my flat. If you don't want to then that's fine I'll order a takeaway for one." Danielle didn't say anything deep down she was thrilled with the idea but petrified that Ronnie would soon regain control over her. She was enjoying this current power over Ronnie. As she picked up her bacon sandwiches she simply said she would think about before walking out the door leaving her mum standing in the café eyes all around her.

"YOU KNEW SHE WAS IN THERE DIDN'T YOU?" She shouted over to Stacey who was holding her breath not sure how to go around Danielle's anger. "You needed to talk to her Dan! Think about it you wasn't going to hide away from her forever! You were soon to be following her like a lost puppy again." Danielle huffed in anger as she almost chucked the food and drink over the Slater before storming off. "WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" "TO THINK ABOUT WHAT TO DO" Stacey had no idea what she was talking about but could hardly chase after her due to the business of her stall. She knew Danielle would calm down eventually it was just a matter of when.


	5. night in night out

**Oh my what lovely reviews! Thanks guys! Okay so this chapter you will either love or hate! A bit like marmite! I just want to say thanks to adia_rose for nagging me to get on with this chapter. And I really hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it! P.s Keep those lovely reviews coming guys!!!! Thanks :D**

After completing what must have been the 15th cycle of television programmes on the television at the Slater's, Danielle just couldn't find the concentration to take her mind away from her thoughts. Stacey peered into the living room as she watched Danielle fidget with the remote control something was clearly on her mind. Danielle rarely watched Television which made Stacey even more suspicious. "Are you going to tell me what all that was about today or not?" Stacey enquired. Her tone was one pitch giving the impression that she wasn't the slightest bit bothered if Danielle explained or not. Danielle sighed as she took her eyes away from the television, not like she had been watching it anyway. "She wants to go out for a curry with me tonight." Danielle muttered as she picked at the polish on her fingernails. "Well that's good isn't it? Isn't that what you wanted?" Danielle shrugged unhelpfully. "I just have a bad feeling … it's going to go terribly." This was such a predictable Danielle sentence in which it angered Stacey that she knew she was bound to say something like this. Stacey clenched her teeth as she spoke she had been patient, but enough was enough she had had enough of Danielle's constant moaning. "Look Dan. You just can't be like this when it comes to Ronnie Mitchell you HAVE to take a risk" Danielle scowled towards the brunette. "Yeah, because YOU know her a lot better then I do!? You two are like best friends aren't you?! Know the ins and outs of everything about each other!" Stacey laughed sarcastically "Yeah and you know her DAMN WELL better then me do you? I mean you should do! You know with DNA and all that!" It was a good job the two were in the house otherwise Danielle would have taken some force out on Stacey, instead, she simply made her way upstairs. She had 15 minutes until she had to meet or stand up Ronnie.

Half past seven and Ronnie felt completely let down and alone. Like her father had threatened her about it before. "Why should she have come tonight? I don't really blame her." Was Ronnie's current thought. As she picked up the takeaway leaflet she began to trace her finger down the menu leaning back against the sofa as she did this. She glanced over to the empty vodka bottles on the windowsill and shook her head forcefully trying to control herself. Looking back at the menu, she didn't want much. What she really wanted was company. But after settling for a single meal she began to dial the number in her mobile. Standing up from the sofa she began to wear down the floor boards walking up and down until she finally got through. "Oh hello, yes I would like to place an order. Can I have a single portion of Chicken tikka please." But from what she received at the end of the phone was heart stabbing. "Is THAT it?!" It was a pure sign of loneliness. She sighed. "Yes, that's it." But just before there was anytime to give her house details a pleasant ringing noise from her door rang making Ronnie crack a smile. Constant nagging came down the other end of the phone requesting her details as Ronnie made her way downstairs to open the door. As she opened it a small blonde smiled shyly towards Ronnie. "I'll get back to you on that." Ronnie smiled back to Danielle as she put the phone down. "Um.. sorry was that someone important?" Ronnie laughed whilst taking hold of her handbag at the bottom of the stairs. "No not at all" She smiled as she tugged the door behind her and started to make there way to the curry house. "thank you" She whispered to the younger version of herself.

The first ten minutes in the restaurant felt like the longest ten minutes Danielle had endured. Both had ordered the same curry, Chicken Tikka and hard started to make there way through a bottle of wine. Conversation was at a minimum and then shortly it became silence. The restaurant was peaceful, everyone seemed to be minding there own business for a change.

As Ronnie looked over to Danielle she could see she was troubling over something as she played with the cloth hanging off the table. Ronnie wanted to try caring for Danielle. After all she prevented her loneliness for that night. "What are you thinking?" Ronnie asked looking into Danielle's flickering eyes. Danielle could only laugh at that question. If Ronnie really knew what she was thinking she may have regretted asking. Danielle cleared her throat as she began to lie. "Oh … its just Stacey." Ronnie nodded. The awkward silence crept back. "…Talk to me about it" Danielle lifted her wine glass taking a sip as she began to fix something up in her mind. "Stacey .. she cares about me a lot." She began to shuffle in her seat feeling the discomfort of Ronnie's honest caring. "Um… but I have a problem. And it's eating the inside of my mind. And all Stacey wants to do is go against it, she says it's for the better" She began to run her fingers across her forehead hiding her view from Ronnie. Ronnie never knew how troubled Danielle actually was, she could see the same girl in herself all those years ago. She inhales loudly. "Danielle are we talking about the abortion here?"

Danielle wanted to scream "NO!" But she uncontrollably nodded in agreement. Ronnie bit her lip. "Do… was… was having the abortion the right thing to do… do you think? Danielle twitched her lips whilst resting a single finger on the rim of her wine glass. Ronnie looked at the girl intently. She didn't know whether she was asking the question to settle her own thoughts and guilt on the matter or Danielle's. Either way she wanted an answer. Danielle felt like she was losing control of her mothers natural intimidation making her feel weak. She couldn't allow this to happen as it would only ring thoughts of "I told you so" into Stacey's mind. "Can I just ask you a question first?" Ronnie leaned back against her chair. She hadn't realised how forceful she was with her question as she had leaned into Danielle at the other side of the table. She simply nodded allowing Danielle to start the interrogation.

"In the Café you said… you said you were being selfish about the abortion." Ronnie sighed but she carried on with the question. She needed to know the answer. "Why were you being selfish? I don't understand" Before long Ronnie had strangely copied what Danielle did a minute ago without realising. Twitching her lip whilst circling the rim of the wine glass, it made her unknown daughters heart melt. Ronnie found it hard to string a sentence together. "Danielle… I didn't come to the appointment with you .. because shamefully… it brought back to many memories of when I was that scared 14 year old little girl." She sniffed hoping Danielle would soon settle with that one sentence. Danielle didn't know how far this newly transformed Ronnie Mitchell could be pushed. She lowered her head and squinted her eyes it was now time to take the next step. "Your biggest mistake of your life?"

Ronnie's barrier was starting to rebuild again but this time she was trying so hard to knock it back down. She rubbed up and down the middle of her nose trying to calm herself. Danielle had no idea why having that child was the biggest mistake of her life. Opening up her eyes she braved looking at Ronnie who was looking really agitated. Really upset. The pit of Danielle's stomach was burning. She could see tears brewing in Ronnie's eyes. Her legs began to uncontrollably stand up from the table. She was Dying to leave the area as she hated the new feeling of hurting Ronnie. "Um .. I'm s-sorry Ronnie … I shouldn't have said anything" By now Danielle was standing up out of her seat which was pushed out of the way for a quick getaway. As Ronnie watched Danielle cower she now saw for the first time how scared Danielle was around her. She realised how everyone in Walford were scared of her making them hate her. She couldn't allow this to happen anymore. "No." Was the one word in which stopped Danielle from escaping. As she turned back round to face Ronnie she could see a frail hand reaching into the middle of the table indicating that she should stay. Danielle slowly shifted back into her seat in which she didn't push back into the table, she kept a distance from Ronnie. Ronnie knew it was now or never to break from this ice Queen act and let one person in. "The baby.. the baby was only the biggest mistake of my life because she was taken away from me" It was almost a whisper but Danielle took every syllable from every word in. Ronnie wanted her child. Ronnie wanted her. "Which is why.." Ronnie continued. "Watching you lose your child was hard for me. I didn't want you to feel the way I have been feeling ever since. Like there is something missing in my life. Like it's a great big hole." Danielle could see Ronnie's hand clenching the side of the table. She could see how difficult it was for her to express these feelings. They were so personal. But she understood far too well what Ronnie was explaining. Slowly she reached over to Ronnie's clenched hand and gently placed a hand on top just for a second. Just a second to say she was there for her. She watched Ronnie as one single tear rolled and twisted down her cheek. Although Ronnie hated having to express her feelings she also felt like someone was finally there for her. And if this person was Danielle then it was Danielle. Although Danielle was over the moon that Ronnie was finally sharing her feelings she felt guilty that she had to force her mum to express them. "Ronnie.. look at me." Slowly Ronnie lifted her head back up. Danielle was still amazed by how beautiful her mum was even if she was devastated. "Ronnie I'm nineteen. I share a house with a family that isn't even my own, I would have been a single parent working on a dead end job on a market stall. I have no money and not many friends with a while possible future ahead of me." Ronnie nodded to understand that Danielle really did think about the abortion. "And if it helps .. I too feel like I have a massive hole in me. Like something is missing." Ronnie simply thought she was missing her child she had aborted but how wrong she was. And then Danielle felt it. That perfect heart sinking, jaw dropping moment. She gulped in the air around her. Her heart beat to its maximum potential. Her hands began to tremble with worries. Fear of rejection. Fear of losing Ronnie when she had only just got her where she wanted. "Ronnie I'm …" Ronnie smiled towards Danielle but she was looking straight passed her. "Your two chicken Tikka's ladies." The waiter smiled to the both of them. Danielle gritted her teeth. She almost wanted to stand up and punch him in the face. She gripped hold of the chair in anger. Was there ever going to be a right time to tell her?!


	6. Brothers and sisters

**Ok guys I hoped you are enjoying seeing the breaking of the Ice Queen! Someone asked me to carry this fic on at the restaurant instead of starting a new day in Walford. Please tell me what you think :D**

A couple of minutes silence was endured as the two blondes began to eat there meals. It wasn't so much awkwardness, both were just trapped in their own thoughts. As Ronnie looked over to the other side of the table she realised Danielle chose the same meal as her. "You didn't have to eat the same meal as me you know?" Ronnie gave a weak smile whilst nodding over to Danielle's meal. Danielle was shocked that she hadn't realised herself. As she snapped out of her own thoughts she smiled back at Ronnie who began to eat her meal again. "I know .. It's just my favourite .. chicken tikka." Ronnie huffed with a smirk on her face. "Mine too!" Danielle was dazzled by her mothers white smile. She almost dropped her knife. "Yes? When I was back in Telford we were always getting takeaways I would always want Indian whilst Gareth, my brother would want Chinese." Ronnie crinkled her face. "Eew. Chinese it's too filling!" She laughed quietly. Danielle nodded. The mood was starting to brighten. "Brother's hey, who would want em?" Danielle joked. As Ronnie washed part of her meal down with wine she placed the glass back down and twitched her lip in thought. "Actually I bet they're much easier to deal with then sisters" Danielle shook her head in disagreement playfully. "Well you don't have a sister like Roxy" Ronnie smirked. Her eyebrows were high as she challenged.

The topic of brothers and sisters seemed to be working between the two of them. Danielle wanted to carry on a conversation with her mother forever. "I can remember… when I used to walk home from school … if Gareth happened to see me on his way home too… he used to push me into conifers. He seemed to think it was funny but I used to always come out in a rash!" Ronnie spluttered with laughter. She began to finally take in Danielle's personality. And she was starting to like it. "Is that it? That's nothing to what Roxy used to do to me!" Danielle placed her cutlery down for a moment. "Oh really? Like what?" Ronnie began to look around the room as she began to bring back her memories of her sibling. "I can remember one time when I was really looking forward to going out with this lad. We was going to go the cinemas. So I went in the shower to get ready but the problem was he came early. And as Roxy opened the door .. she liked what she saw." "Oh I see where this is going Danielle tried to hide her smile but she knew it was safe as Ronnie smiled to. "Yeh, She said I wasn't in … so she persuaded him to go out with her instead!" Danielle played with her fringe whilst she shook her head in disbelief. "Well luckily Gareth hasn't done that to me before… I'm pretty sure he's straight." Danielle laughed.

The two had almost finished with their meals, Danielle found herself picking at a naan bread. "So .. do you prefer Walford or Telford?" Ronnie leaned into Danielle with one hand. Danielle placed the piece of bread onto her plate she leaned her head onto her shoulder in thought. "Walford's my home now. It's so much more lively then Telford, everyone knows everyone .. that might not be a good thing but it's better then isolation." "But you have a family there?" Ronnie smiled she wanted to know why people moved to Walford other then her reason of coming back to families. "I have a family here too" Ronnie automatically thought of the Slaters and nodded as she understood. "Yeah, they gave me a home, food on the table and even a job on the market." Ronnie had now tilted her head too as she placed her cutlery down onto the plate. "But I'm guessing you don't want to be working on a stall forever? I mean there is always the option of college?" Danielle sighed. "I don't have the money and I'm not so keen on the idea of going back to Telford … what about you? Don't you like your job?" As Ronnie shared the remains of the bottle of wine she licked her lips in thought. "To say I dropped out of school I have done pretty well with myself." Danielle felt a sudden tinge of guilt for Ronnie dropping out of school. Was it her fault? "You dropped out of school?" Ronnie nodded with her eyebrows raised high. "I had to… but you know the club is popular and apart of Walford now and yes even though I have to put up with Jack as my business partner I can still earn a comfortable living from it."

After Ronnie's explanation Danielle had to hide her anger as the waiter from before was interrupting again. "Excuse me ladies did you enjoy your meal?" Ronnie nodded. "Perfect thanks." The waiter smiled. "And would you like to see the desserts menu?" Ronnie looked over to Danielle. Although Danielle wanted this night to last forever she knew she couldn't stomach another bite. She stuck her hand out in a gesture to say no more. "And I don't think I could eat anymore either thankyou. The bill would be great though." The waiter simply nodded and made his way over to the bar to gain the receipt. It wasn't long until the waiter was back with the bill placing it into the middle of the table. As Danielle began to pull out her purse she was startled by Ronnie. "Ah, I don't think so" She smiled as she had already placed the money onto the dish. Danielle pulled her neck back in confusion. "But – I" "No buts" Ronnie smiled. "I asked _You_ if you wanted to come out tonight. I offered." She smiled. Danielle smiled but still felt a tinge of guilt for not paying any money. "Thankyou" She simply nodded whilst beginning to stand up. "Right we ready?" Danielle began to stand up also and then the two of them made there way out of the restaurant.

Ronnie insisted she walk Danielle home. A new feeling of protection had strangely come over her and she simply thought the abortion was the reason to it. Danielle couldn't have been happier. Nothing had gone wrong and Ronnie had been laughing and seemed to be enjoying her company. Ronnie was becoming more comfortable with Danielle as she was the only person who was giving her a second chance not labelling her as the ice queen. With both of them concentrating on the thoughts it was quite a shock to them when they were standing out side the Slater's door. Danielle placed her hands into her pockets as she looked at Ronnie. "Thanks for coming again … it means a lot more then you think" Ronnie gave a warm smile whilst tapping Danielle on the shoulder. "It's ok. I enjoyed tonight." "Me too" Ronnie agreed. "We will have to do it again .. if that's what you want?" Ronnie asked. "Yeah!" Danielle's excitement could have startled Ronnie but luckily she didn't take it in. "Well I will probably see you around tomorrow…" "Yeah.. tomorrow" Danielle grinned whilst unlocking the door. Ronnie turned around as she made her way back home.

As Danielle shut the door she rushed over to the window to watch Ronnie walk back. She began to screw her face at the stiffness of Ronnie Mitchell as she began to talk to a figure near the Vic. Archie Mitchell.

"Danielle Jones? You kidding me Ronnie? You are that desperate to be liked that you had to resort to a teenager?" Archie laughed with his back stretched and hands in his pocket. "IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Ronnie snarled as she flapped her arms in anger. Danielle just watched through the curtain. Whatever Archie Mitchell had said had really gotten to her mother. But what? She wondered. "No you're right Ronnie it's none of my business… but its really amusing. "Oh get lost Archie!" She barked whilst turning on her heels to walk back home. A perfect evening had been ruined as it was coming to an end and Danielle could only hold anger towards Archie. Shutting the curtains she decided to call it a night and leave only the happy thoughts to linger in her mind.


	7. Stall alone

**Okay guys, I want to apologise for the lack of updates its just my friends insist that I don't have a night in so I have had no time to write! Haha. If you can't remember what has happened basically Ronnie had finally opened up to Danielle on the curry night about her baby and as Danielle finally got the courage to tell her the massive secret she was interrupted by the waiter! Here is the morning after. Thanks so much for the great reviews and I want to give this one to Karen from Ireland because she always gives lovely long ones! **

As the crisp morning air began to breeze across Danielle's cheeks she was beginning to calm down. It was now nine in the morning in Walford and the only attention Danielle had received from Stacey was her rolling over on her bed with her back facing towards Danielle. "Just one of those days I shall be took advantage of." Were the thoughts going in her mind. But none the less Danielle had not an inch of guilt for storming out on her best friend to see Ronnie. It was perfect, she thought as she began to hook some of the stock onto the railings.

Another hour had past and there were still no signs of the Slater girl. Danielle had barely been keeping an eye for shoplifters on the stall as the thoughts from last night were taking over her mind. Ronnie had started to express her true feelings about giving away her baby, and from what Danielle could pick up, Ronnie didn't really want to give her away.

"The baby.. the baby was only the biggest mistake of my life because she was taken away from me"

This sentence was continuously swimming through her mind. Over and over. And then the dreaded unanswerable question crept into her mind. The one that kept her up all night. If Ronnie wanted her, Danielle, her baby, why would she give her away? "Excuse me love? …. Hello?" As Danielle snapped out of her chain of thought she could finally see the impatient woman who had been standing there for a good thirty seconds waving her hands for attention. "Um… sorry … that's ten pounds then please." The woman just scowled at Danielle whilst placing a ten pound note into the palm of her hand. She didn't wait for a bag. As she watched the woman swagger away Danielle exhaled loudly whilst slumping her whole body weight onto the clothes railings. "You could do with a little pick me up." As Danielle pulled her head up to that oh so familiar voice, it was the first time she had smiled today. "Ronnie was smiling towards her, the wind blew through her hair giving her that fresh look. She was holding out a fresh cup of coffee towards Danielle. "You like coffee… don't you?" As Danielle pushed the thoughts of not being good enough to be Ronnie's daughter to the back of her mind she could only grin and pull out her arm towards Ronnie's hand holding the cup. "Yes… I do! Thank you.. what do I owe you?" Ronnie just laughed. "Nothing" Danielle started to rummage in the market stall bag for loose change. "Are you sure?" Ronnie placed a hand on Danielle's arm. "Yes I'm sure! I just saw you looking like it was the end of the world and I thought I might cheer you up like you did to me yesterday."

Ronnie looked around the stall picking up on Danielle being on her own. "No Stacey today?" Danielle shrugged. "This is her way of saying that she is mad at me for storming out on her last night." Ronnie pulled one side of her mouth up in guilt. "I'm sorry" Danielle shook her head whilst taking a drink of the coffee. "Don't be! Coming out with you was a much better offer! Better then arguing all night." Ronnie chuckled. As she looked into the distance she could see an amused looking Archie. Her grin was soon wiped off her face. Danielle watched the change in her mum's face. Happy to sad. Was it something she said? She decided to follow her mother's eyes over to the corner of the Vic where Archie stood with a smirk on his face. "Um… Ronnie? You Ok?" Slowly Ronnie brought her stare away and looked towards Danielle she tried to put on a calm face. "When is anything Ok when that man is around?" Danielle didn't understand. She knew things weren't great between the daughter and father but what was it that he had done which caused Ronnie to hate him so much? Instead of asking she simply put on a smile. "Danielle I'll catch you later. I hope Stacey turns up." Danielle sighed. "Me too .. oh and thanks for the drink!" She smiled whilst turning round to deal with another customer. "Thanks. Be sure to come again soon we're getting some new stock in next week." She grinned whilst trying to bring in the customers. "So tell me Danielle what's all this with you and Ronnie acting like two friends?" The hairs on the back of Danielle's neck stood up conditionally as she spun round to see Archie's face. "acting?" She spat out the word so harsh, so confident, she didn't understand where this anger was coming from. Archie chuckled. "Well, yes, you do know Ronnie doesn't do friends?" Danielle shook her head. "You're wrong." "I'm her dad, I know her like the back of my hand. She will soon get bored of you." Danielle squinted her eyes. Why was Archie being like this? Why was he set on ruining her plans when he didn't even know that he was doing it. "Archie why are you being like this?" She was now starting to see exactly what Ronnie saw in him what nobody else could. He ignored her. "I can understand Ronnie being so desperate to want to be friends with a teenager like you …. But why do _you _want to be friends with _her_? Wanting a new job at R&R or something? Because you clearly aren't happy working here. Hmm?" Anger was starting to boil within Danielle, she bit her lip to try to control it. "Archie it's none of your business. Now please I need to get back to work." He placed his hands into his pockets. "I see Stacey has let you down today… it won't be long now until Ronnie does the same." He laughed as he made his way back to the Vic. Leaving Danielle struggling to calm down.


	8. The promise

It was past Danielle's lunch break in which she had missed due to a lack of staff working on the stall. Her mind was finally numbing from the situation with Ronnie whilst hunger kicked in. "FINALLY YOU'RE HERE!" She waved her hands in the air sarcastically towards the Slater who looked as though she had just got up. Stacey just shrugged as she tied the back of her cash belt around her. "Is that it? What you're like 5 hours late and that's all you got to say for yourself?" All she gained from her question was stares. And eventually a question back. "Enjoy last night did we? Or is this the reason to why you're in a bad mood?" The blood was beginning to boil underneath Danielle's skin. She was a Mitchell after all. There was only enough pushing someone could do before she blew. "IT WAS GREAT ACTUALLY. WHY CAN'T YOU JUST BELIEVE FOR ONE SECOND THAT I HAVE A CHANCE STACEY?!" Stacey took a step back in fear as Danielle began to explode. Danielle could see the genuine fear in Stacey's eyes. Nobody had ever seen her like this before even the stall holders were giving looks. Her voice became quieter although it didn't hide the strength in her voice. The Slater had still not reacted like she would usually do to anybody who was brave enough to argue with her. For the first time she saw in Danielle's eyes the Mitchell in her. That natural power they had over everyone else and then Danielle used a sentence in which her mother told her to follow. "I don't want to be took advantaged of no more Stace. As a friend I need you to be there for me not 5 hours late for me. Now I am asking you as a friend. You are either with me or without me on this situation." Stacey twitched her nose in thought. As much as she hated this long period of secrets she knew she had to be there for her friend. She began to think back on her last best friend, Ruby and the consequences Ruby had whilst Stacey left her to spend more time with Bradley when she needed her the most. However Ruby was always there for her. She was there for Stacey after she had an abortion, whenever she was in trouble. Now it was Stacey's turn to be that person. "Well?" Danielle asked. "I'm with you Dan. Now go and get something to eat." Danielle smiled whilst brushing past Stacey. "Oh and Dan, sorry" Danielle nodded whilst making her way over to the cafe.  
As Danielle walked into the cafe she almost walked into the one person who brightened up her day. "Oh, sorry! I wasn't looking" Danielle placed a hand on her forehead ashamed. "Oh it's ok. No harm done." Danielle laughed. "You in here again?" "Just getting my own coffee this time, you on your lunch break?" Ronnie asked as the two moved up through the queue. Danielle simply nodded. "Hey ... I don't suppose you got 5 minutes .. to have a chat? I just really want to get off the stall for a while that's all." Ronnie looked up at the clock in the cafe tilting her head to the side. "Um.. yeah, I've got 5 minutes spare." And then she gave that heart warming smile which made Danielle's knees almost cave in. "Ok, thanks" She replied whilst gazing around the cafe to find a table.

After the two ordered what they were having, Ronnie a black coffee, Danielle A coffee with a bacon sandwich, the two found a suitable place to sit. Danielle began to tap her finger tips onto her cup. As Ronnie played with her fringe. "Got a lot of work to do?" Danielle asked trying to ignite a conversation. "Um... just checking on the stock and bills today really, What's work been like for you so far?" Ronnie raised her eyebrows as she bit her lip as if she was waiting for bad news. "Oh, Stacey turned up." "Really .. that's -" Ronnie was interrupted by Danielle. "5 Hours late." Her mother leaned back on the chair into a slouch. "Oh, well that's not so good. I hope you said something to her?" Danielle placed her coffee cup back down as Ronnie lifted hers up. "Oh, yeah, I think she got the message when i deafened her with my shouting." Ronnie laughed. "I can't imagine you shouting. It doesn't appear to be in your character." Danielle shrugged. "Well lets just say there is a lot to me that you don't know." "Well I would like to know more sometime." She smiled. As innocent that sentence was, it meant the world to Danielle and it must have been obvious to Ronnie as it radiated from her face. But then harsh memories of Archie flooded back.  
"Um... Ronnie?" Ronnie nodded. Danielle bit her lip trying to think of a way to say it. "Archie ..he had a word with me today." The sudden urge of protection swarmed over Ronnie. She grit her teeth. "What did he want." Danielle shuffled in her seat as she became uncomfortable. "He said... this thing we have going here is a whole then something about you getting bored of me." She tipped her head down not wanting to see Ronnie's reaction if it was the truth but deep down she knew not to trust Archie. Ronnie shook her head whilst exhaling loudly. Slowly she lifted up Danielle's head by her fingertips under her chin slowly pulling them back once she knew Danielle's head was pointing the direction which faced Ronnie independently. "Listen Danielle... that man ... he ruined my life when I was a kid. Everything I wanted was taken away from me because of that man." Danielle tried to store this information into her mind. Soaking it up like a sponge. "But now it's like a disease. He won't leave me to actually make something of my life. He will never let it rest." Her fingers clenched around her cup firmly. "He wants me to be isolated which is why he's saying these ridiculous things to you." Danielle nodded. She could here the honesty in her mothers voice. "Danielle promise me something." "Ok" "Don't EVER believe a word that man says to you. Don't ever let him control your mind like he did to me many years ago. Because the consequences are life damaging. You promise me?" Danielle didn't need to think. Her mother was asking her to promise on something. She had to obey. "I promise."  
The conversation became awkward from then but Ronnie had a thought in the back of her mind a while now and it only really became serious as she saw Danielle sulking on the stall. "Say Danielle... I have a thought." The blonde in front of her tilted her head in curiosity. "Well .. you know the other day that you said the stall isn't sufficient enough for you to go to college? Or to have any spare money for luxuries?" Danielle nodded. "Well.. a bar staff at R&R has just quit, she's moving back up North, So there is a spare job going at R&R if you are interested?" Danielle felt honoured. Accepted. But several things were holding her back. "Ronnie I would love to .. but I have no experience in bar work" Ronnie laughed. "Come on if Roxy can work here anyone can!" Danielle laughed. But it wasn't just the experience that was holding her back. As much as she wanted to go for the job she had only just got Stacey back on her side. Accepting this offer would be friendship crushing for Stacey making her feel used. And losing her only friendship if things turned out bad with Ronnie could be critical. "Ronnie .. As much as I would like to say yes right now, is it ok to give me some time? It's just I need to sort something out with Stacey first." She didn't want to get into all the detail and it looked as though Ronnie understood. But guild kept creeping through her. "Yes that's fine. I didn't expect a complete answer straight away anyway. I like to think about my options too" She smiled. "Well Danielle I will leave you with that... and remember your promise yes?" Danielle stood up from the table after Ronnie. "Yes, I'll stick to it."


	9. hypocrite

**Hey guys sorry its a bit short but I do hope to please :D I hope you have been enjoying my fic so far! But this is just the beginning! I really love to know what you guys think good or bad! I really want you guys to take some patience in this fic because I want the build up to be just right before the reveal :D Which could be soon... or it could be quite a while away! Only I know! haha enjoy x**

An hour had passed on Stacey's stall and Danielle had barely said a word. Should she take the job or not? Was the question cycling through her mind. For once, Stacey had no idea what to say. The atmosphere was already awkward due to the most recent disagreement but she had a feeling that it wasn't the arguement which was distracting her. "Dan. You've got a customer." Stacey nudged Danielle's elbow to get her out of the mind boggling trance. She slowly dug her hands out of her coat pocket and concentrated on the teenaged girl looking at her. This is the second time today. She thought trying not to sigh loudly to annoy the customer. "Can I help you?" Stacey shook her head from side in annoyance. This wasn't like Danielle at all. She was usually a lot more bubbly, enthusiastic. "That's ten pounds then please." She placed the note into her cash belt before turning back round to Stacey. "Look, I'm sorry Stace, I know I'm no use." She sighed placing a hand onto her forehead ashamed. "Don't be daft Dan your just having one of those days thats all." Danielle wasn't seemed to be buying it. "Look. We've both wound eachother up now, you storming out on me and me not turning up for work. So can't we just forget about it and have a couple of drinks at R&R?" Stacey knew that R&R would be convincing as Danielle could mope at her started to gaze at Stacey more eagerly now. "Come on Dan we haven't been out in ages!" Danielle sighed again, this time in defeat. "Ok, I'm up for it. But you can buy me a drink for coming out." She joked lightly. Stacey giggled. "Fair enough as long as you go and swap this ten pound note for some change!" She dangled the note across Danielle's face as the blonde snatched it off of her. "Be back in five."

Stacey was now left alone on the stall. Her thoughts on deciding what to where to R&R were soon cut short as the owner strided towards her. She stepped back in habbit. Keeping her distance from Ronnie Mitchell. "What do you want?" She never meant it to sound so sharp but the Mitchell intimidation was too much for any resident of Walford. Ronnie tried hard to keep a warm smile on her face towards Stacey but failed miserably. "Woah, relax I only came to apologise." Stacey scrunched her face up in confusion. "Apologise?" Ronnie nodded as she placed her hands in her pockets which Stacey found so wierd about how similar her pose was to Danielle's. "Well yes. It was my fault Danielle went out last night, leaving you. If I'd of known you were - " She became quickly interupted by an agitated looking Stacey. "Oh shut up Ronnie. Pretending that you care about MY feelings!" Ronnie's jaw shifted down in shock of the Slater's attitude. As Stacey clenched hold of the railings to keep control of herself hitting the Mitchell across the face she was trying extremely hard to get out what she wanted to say to Ronnie before Danielle got back. "Listen Ronnie. Danielle might look like some vulnerable teenager who is in her own world but really she's not. She's a lot more controlled and powerful then you think. So if you think you can just use her think again." She gritted her teeth together waiting for Ronnie to speak. Share her thoughts for once. "Im not using Danielle, Stacey. I enjoy her company." Instead of taking a step back in intimidation, Stacey lunged forward into Ronnie's face. "Now for some reason Danielle stupidly trusts you Ronnie. Where as I don't. And if you hurt her feelings or let her down in anyway you will have me to deal with." Ronnie laughed sarcastically. "Do you know what Stacey it makes me wonder why such a nice person like Danielle is friends with you.... a hypocrite." She shook her head in disgust towards Stacey."Not letting Danielle down" She laughed. "5 hours late to work wasn't it?" She laughed whilst turning on her heels, walking away from the defeated Slater.

It was almost like a magic trick. If Danielle wasn't in Stacey's sight, Ronnie was sure to be. As Danielle walked back over to the stall a jingling noise coming from her cash belt was rattling in the timing of her strides. "So you got the change then?" Stacey placed on a fake smile. "Yeh, although Ian wasn't to happy with the scabby note you gave him! He had to check the water mark twice." Stacey burst out with a genuine laugh, she loved Danielle's humour. "I might have to bite into these pound coins to check if they are not chocolate or something! Being how tight Ian is I wouldn't be suprised!" Danielle returned the laugh. "So what time we off out tonight Stace?" "Whenever we are ready Dan! I just can't think what to wear" She sighed. "Me neither!" They both wanted to impress different types of people. For Stacey it was all about the lads, But for Danielle she hoped to impress Ronnie if she showed an appearance.

The last hour had passed and the stall had been packed up. The next thing on the girls minds? R&R!


	10. Fear

**Ok Guys, yet again I apologise for the lack of updates ******** but my week has been stupidly busy! If I haven't been going out with friends I have been working, revising and passing my driving theory test (yay!) or getting my exam results! Haha. Ok back to the fic. To refresh your mind. Stacey had gotten her own back on Danielle who left her to go out for a curry with Ronnie by turning up to work 5 hours late! Danielle was the one to start off an argument with Stacey who oddly saw a resemblance to her old best friend Ruby. She now realised she had to be there for Danielle due to knowing what consequences (Like Ruby's) could happen. The two finally met an agreement and Stacey was finally back on Danielle's side. Danielle went to get something to eat and managed to bump into Ronnie in the café! Ronnie is still happy with this new friendship she is gaining with Danielle and gladly accepted Danielle's request to sit down for a cup of coffee. Danielle confessed to Ronnie about Archie threatening there friendship with one another making Ronnie ask Danielle to promise not to listen to anything that man says. She also took the friendship a little bit closer and asked if Danielle would like to work at R&R for her. With Danielle only just back on terms with her only other friend she knew that accepting this offer would be friendship crushing and could possibly lead her to be kicked out of the Slaters. Due to being unable to choose Ronnie allowed her some time to think about it. Going back to the stall Stacey asked if they could let let last night and that morning drop and have a nice night our at R&R. **

**Because I have deprived you all I want to give you a big fat chunky chapter :D We are starting to see the breaking of Ronnie Mitchell's ice queen act. But so far we haven't really seen the breaking of Danielle or Stacey as of yet! Enjoy and please let me know what you think x**

As the two girls shuffled out of the Slater's household you just wouldn't believe that they were best friends. Stacey might as well have not worn any clothes at all whilst Danielle came out in a simple yet head turning dress she had worn on several occasions before. "Right Dan are you ready to show what the Walford lads have been missing out on all there life?!" Stacey asked confidently. Bubbly. Danielle just smiled back as she flattened the back of her blonde hair which was becoming tangled in the wind. "Oh come on Dan you have to be more confident then that!" Danielle laughed and began to lead the way to R&R. As the two walked down the road it was strangely silent. They were both stuck in their own thoughts. But there minds were going down to completely different paths. For Stacey it was as simple thought of what lads are going to be out tonight. How many different things she say to round up a few drinks. But for Danielle it was much more the matter of seeing Ronnie. And her decisions to take the job or not. On the plus side she would see a hell of a lot more of her mother. Get to know her more. But on the downside she may possibly lose her room at the Slaters if Stacey thought she was using her for basic needs. She may possibly lose her best friend and she hasn't even worked in a bar before and the thought of Ronnie seeing her as a failure was a nightmare.

Walking down the stairs in R&R Danielle's heart leapt as she saw her mother working behind the bar. She could now see what she meant about needing her to work as there only seemed to be her and Dawn around. The two made there way across to the bar. Danielle staring at her mother who hadn't quite seen her yet, Stacey had her eyes spread across the whole room hunting for decent opposite sex. "Right then Dan I'll pay for these what we having?" Stacey beamed. Danielle could see that this was were Stacey was happiest. Having a laugh. Letting her hair down. She smiled back. "Vodka and coke thanks!" Stacey's smile was soon turned upside down as she noticed who was serving that night. Ronnie Mitchell. Taking in a deep breath Ronnie was waiting for her to speak first. She had her arms crossed in expectation of manners. Danielle bit her lip. She could see something between them was irritating each other. Stacey thought back to the argument she had with Ronnie whilst Danielle had gotten the change. After slagging Ronnie off she was called a hypocrite. Danielle nudged her friends arm in encouragement. Not tonight. Why can't she just have a simple decent night she thought. After moments of hesitation Stacey finally opened her mouth. Fists clenched onto the bar. "2 Vodka and cokes… please." She rolled her tongue in her mouth trying to not let the Mitchell bother her. Ronnie simply placed the two drinks on the bar after flashing a smile over to Danielle and collecting the money. "You alright?" Ronnie smiled over to Danielle who didn't realise she was staring completely at her. "Oh.. yes! Sorry" The petite blonde laughed it off as Stacey pulled the inside of her arm to join her across the other side of the room.

"You wanna tell me what all that was about?!" Danielle hissed into the Slaters ear trying to get her voice heard over the music. "Oh it's nothing Dan!" The brunette lied. She tried to change the topic which was quite successful. "Say Dan fancy a dance?" Danielle didn't really have a choice as Stacey dragged her to the dance floor. And the night begun.

Time had passed and Stacey was becoming less sober by the minute. The night was going good. Some genuinely nice lads had passed some time with them but had vanished into thin air. "Where did them lads go!?" Stacey slurred. She wasn't completely drunk but tipsy enough. Danielle wasn't as drunk she had had a few but her mind was level. "They were nice!" Danielle smiled. "I know Stace but I can't see em!" Stacey sighed at Danielle's bad news. "Fine!" She flapped her hands in the air so dramatically. "Im off to the toilet!" She gained her balance and swayed to the other side of R&R leaving Danielle on her own in the seating area near the exit of the club.

"Safe for another day" Ronnie joked to herself at the thought of the credit crunch not affecting her business. The club was heaving. As she gazed around the club she could see everyone smiling. Which made her realise something. She too was happy. She felt a changed person. Wanting to face the world again. All thanks to spending time with someone new. Someone fresh from her family and Jack. Danielle was that someone. As she remembered Danielle was in the club today she took a gaze around the room. Successfully she spotted Danielle on the coaches at the other side. She took her blue eyes away from Danielle and shifted them over to Dawn. "Dawn, would you be able to manage on your own for ten minutes whilst I go to the Vic to have a word with Roxy and pick up my mail? I know its late but I'm waiting for a delivery for my flat" Dawn smiled. The crowds which were forming to grab drinks were getting smaller and smaller leaving her to manage by herself. Ronnie lipped the words thankyou over to Dawn as she moved out from behind the bar.

Danielle finished the contents of her drink but almost spat it out as Ronnie made her jump. "Hey were's Stacey gone?" Ronnie tilted her head curiously, the music wasn't as loud near the exit making it easier to hear. "Oh she's just gone the loo … is there something wrong between you two?!" Danielle asked in a caring way as she stood up from the chair to engage in a proper conversation. "Oh no! No it was just a pointless disagreement that's all!" Ronnie gave a grin to make sure Danielle wouldn't let it bother her. It seemed to work as Danielle returned her smile. "Right well I'm off to the Vic for a bit .. got some stuff to pick up!" Danielle's heart sunk in disappointment but she tried not to let it show. "Oh .. yeah, I don't suppose you have any further thoughts on my offer do you?" "WHAT OFFER?" The over dramatic Slater hissed at Ronnie as she made her way back to the chairs. As much as Ronnie wanted to scream none of your own business she knew it would reform her back to the ice queen. "Oh it's nothin Sta-" Danielle started to explain before Ronnie cut in. "I best be off Danielle. And Stacey it's really nothing to worry about." She said it slowly to try and make Stacey's alcohol filled mind understand. Before walking towards the stairs and out of R&R.

"I DON'T BUY IT DAN." Stacey scowled at the thin air where Ronnie had previously stood. "Oh just come on Stace lets go and dance yeh?!" She nodded over to the dance floor. The brunette shook her head frantically. "NOT UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHATS GOING ON DAN." Danielle sighed whilst placing a hand onto Stacey's shoulder. She knew she wasn't going to get out of it. When Stacey wanted to know something she would find out no matter what. "Look stace, All she has done is offer me a job!" Regret filled Danielle's body as she watched Stacey's pupils dilate. "YOU'RE HAVING A LAUGH. FIRST SHE'S ACTING LIKE YOUR BEST MATE AND NOW SHE'S ASKING YOU TO WORK HERE!" Stacey's mouth was wide open. It wasn't jealousy that Ronnie was taking her best friend from her. It was fear. It's something which Stacey can never deal with. She can't deal with fear. Fear of losing yet another person she loves. Fear of being defeated by a Mitchell. Fear for her best friend if anything went wrong with Ronnie. It was too much for her to handle. "Stace calm down I haven't even given her an answer yet!" Danielle was struggling to deal with Stacey's outburst. She knew Stacey would take it bad sober but drunk was a completely different level. "YEH BUT YOUR GONNA SAY YES AREN'T YOU! I BET IT MADE YOUR DAY!" She exhaled loudly trying to calm herself. Ronnie Mitchell really got under her skin. She helped take sean out of her family and although she wouldn't admit it she would always get the last word in an argument. For all this time Ronnie had been untouchable because of Danielle. But she couldn't stand this friendship going on any longer. She wanted to know why Ronnie was being like this to Danielle. She took her gaze away from the thin air where Ronnie had been stood back to Danielle. But it made the whole matter worst. It was like looking at a reflection to Ronnie Mitchell. Making her blood boil. She needed to get out. Away from Danielle. "Look Stace I haven't answered her offer because I know what it would do to you" Danielle was now less confident. Her shy usual self. Stacey's fingertips trembled across her forehead as she tried to fix a sentence together. "Dan why don't you get some drinks in whilst I go and get some fresh air" "But –" Stacey knew how predictable the young Mitchell was which helped her interrupt that little bit quicker. "Dan I'm only standing out next to the door. I'll be back down in a minute!" Danielle nodded her head in defeat, making her way over to Dawn.

A gust of fresh air splashed across the Slater's face. She gasped like she had been drowning. All she could think of was the threat of being alone again. No friends. Not even Bradley or Callum to cheer her up anymore. Ronnie Mitchell was a dead woman when she got her hands on her. First the Mitchell loses her own brother sean, calls her a hypoctite, given her continuous grief ever since she stepped foot into Walford and now she was taking away her only and best friend.

She gazed across the square and to her success her hunting was made easy. Ronnie was walking into the Queen Vic, on her own and Danielle wasn't there to stop her. She was going to lose her best friend anyway. Why not do it in a way which was beneficial to her? Staggering across to the Vic. The battle commanded.


	11. Walford War

Walford war

**Hey Guys! Yet another apology for a late update but I think you will love this one! It's an update I have been wanting to write since I thought of the fic and I hope you enjoy it. (For people who cant remember … after Stacey and Danielle apologising for letting each other down they decided to make a night of R&R, everything was going fine until Ronnie asked Danielle if she had thought anymore about the job not knowing that Stacey was behind her. Stacey became scared of her discomfort of loneliness and decided to get some fresh air. Fuming about Ronnie messing her life around again. Her mind has grown in hatred for Ronnie and knowing that she is going to lose her best friend because of her, Ronnie is a dead woman!)**

**So of course we have been seeing this breaking of Ronnie's Ice Queen routine. I want to show you how it didn't have to be Danielle's death to be the start of Stacey's mental disorder. This may break her. But how far will it affect her? And for some of you who are wondering if Danielle is ever going to break … then please read on!!!!**

As Danielle paid and collected the drinks from Dawn she sat down in an agonising wait for her best friend. She began to tap the rim of her glass just waiting, believing that Stacey would have calmed down from realising the hurtful thought of Danielle abandoning her for Ronnie. The idea of working for Ronnie was seeming such a bad idea to Danielle. But she needed it. She lusted for it, to be close to her mother. Her mind began to whirl in confusion. Take the job and possibly lose her home and previous job. Or leave the job and not gain the next step with Ronnie.

Stacey's eyes were possessed. They hadn't blinked once since she grasped eyes on Ronnie going through the doors in the queen Vic. She staggered fiercely over to the blonde. The 'fear' of losing yet another person close to her heart was mentally scarring her. Her eyes were like a tracker. Ronnie may well have gone through the doors of the Vic but her eyes remained in the exact same spot. Possessed. The weight being forced onto her feet seemed to be getting heavier and heavier. Was this guilt dragging her down? She thought as she realised what this could potentially do to Danielle. Slapping her forehead to remove all thoughts of guilt. The hunt continued. Ronnie will soon have Danielle turning against her and with the amount of respect Danielle holds for her mother the odds of Danielle staying with her are catastrophic. She was going to lose her friend anyway. She might as well do it in pure Slater style.

As Ronnie walked into the Vic her shoulders relieved the tension they were baring as luckily there were no signs of Archie. She glanced around the Vic. Seeing the usuals as she made her way over to the bar. Gary and Minty, some of the market holders and Denise and the girls. "Hi Tracey" She smiled warmly over Tracey. For some reason she had always admired her. Strong, independent, but most of all she kept herself to herself. Not one to gossip. Pressing down underneath the bottle. The vodka sunk into the empty glass in which she held in the middle of her palm. She began to think about Danielle. How she handled the situation with Stacey earlier. She felt stupid asking her without checking if Stacey was around. Her thoughts about Danielle's management with Stacey were soon answered as the doors of the Queen Vic were almost unhinged. The glass Ronnie was holding almost slipped out of her hand as she jumped at the sound of the doors colliding with the walls. She knew Stacey didn't like her. It was obvious. But the look Stacey was giving her at that moment sent a shiver straight down her spine. The whole house was staring at Stacey. She didn't look healthy. It wasn't just your normal irritation or anger. This needed treatment. "YOU THINK IT'S FINE TO TAKE AWAY FROM ME THE PEOPLE I LOVE RONNIE?" She lunged over towards the opposite side of the bar where the shock blonde stood. Unable to move. She was speechless. Something Stacey has never made her. "DO YOU?! COME ON. SPEAK TO ME!" She thrust her arms in the air. Demanding an answer. Ronnie could feel the eyes burning not just on Stacey but on herself. She felt pressured. Pressured to form back into the ice Queen. She placed the glass on to the bar as soft as she could with her trembling hands. Forcing her lips apart her voice was less confident. "It was.. only a job Stacey." Ronnie's answer forced the Slater to laugh sarcastically. It ripped through the punters ears. "NO IT ISN'T JUST A JOB. YOUR PULLING HER AWAY FROM ME JUST LIKE YOU DID WITH ROXY AND SEAN!" Ronnie's head began to shake from side to side in both disbelief and disagreement. She exhaled loudly. Keeping calm was her key to prevent the ice Queen's grand return. "Look Stacey… come round the back. We can sort this out." She guided her arms to the back behind the bar." "NO! RONNIE. YOU ALWAYS GET YOUR OWN WAY AND I'M NOT HAVING IT! I CANT ALLOW IT!" Ronnie knew she wasn't going to win by talking. Turning round she edged her way round to the back. Away from they punters glares but hopefully not away from Stacey. She could read her like a book. Stacey wouldn't leave an argument unfinished. Waiting in the hallway it was only a matter of seconds before the Slater would be back in front of her face.

Back at R&R Danielle had become impatient. She could no longer sit there with the music blasting through her ears, on her own with the thought of a drunken, un calm Stacey loose in Walford. She placed the two glasses of alcohol in which Stacey requested as a diversion at the side of R&R. Staggering up the stairs she could see the alcohol had finally gotten to her as she tripped on every couple. The crisp air burst onto her flustered face. But she could only find her face becoming warmer with worry. "STACEY?!" She yelled. But no signs of the brunette were around. "If your looking for that brunette girl .. she was going over to the vic at a quick pace." Danielle exhaled in relief that someone had seen her. She turned round to be faced with the bouncer who had seen the two on nights out on many occasions. "Thanks!" The search was on for her friend before anything drastic could happen.

"Walking away is that what you do now Ronnie?!" Stacey staggered through the back just how Ronnie expected her to making her laugh at the predictability. She carried on walking through to the cellar. Although punters could no longer hear the Mitchell's could now. Ronnie's chain of silence was irritating the Slater. Almost choking her up. "TALK TO ME!" Stacey rolled Ronnie round by her shoulder as the two stood face to face in the middle of the cellar. "ABOUT WHAT STACEY?" Ronnie felt the urge to bring her voice up a few notches to be heard it wasn't in the aid to start a fight. "WHY YOU DOING THIS TO ME?! YOU'VE MESSED ME AROUND EVER SINCE YOU STEPPED FOOT INTO WALFORD!!!" She began to press her face in front of Ronnie. Wearing her high heels always gave her an advantage when starting an argument. "AND YOU HAVEN'T DONE THE SAME TO ME?!" The brunette shook her head in disagreement. " FINE!" she took a step back so she had an opportunity to lunge back forward. "I CAN UNDERSTAND WHY YOU SELFISHLY DESTROYED THE RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN ROXY AND SEAN BUT WHAT ABOUT DANIELLE? WHY IS A SAD COW LIKE YOU HANGING AROUND WITH MY BEST FRIEND?!" She thrust a finger almost into the Mitchell's eye. "BECAUSE I WANT TO CHANGE STACEY! ALRIGHT YOU HAVE WHAT YOU WANT NOW SO JUST GO!"

As Danielle swung the door's open, not as dramatic as Stacey, the punters began to stare at fresh meat. Fresh gossip. "TRACEY HAVE YOU SEEN STACEY?" Danielle slammed her palms onto the table demanding an answer. Tracey just pointed towards the back. Not mentioning anything. As Danielle scurried round the bar not asking for permission.

Stacey laughed again at Ronnie's pathetic excuse. Her voice became softer releasing her finger from in front of her face. "Your Ice Queen act isn't a routine Ronnie! It's who you are!" Stacey was really pushing all the right buttons tonight. Anger was boiling up inside Ronnie. She wanted to change but she couldn't with Stacey always there. Always winding her up. She needed to be set straight. "STACEY! BELIEVE ME WILL YOU I AM TRYING TO CHANGE AND DANIELLE IS THERE TO HELP ME!" "I KNEW IT!" Before Ronnie could feel comforted with more space Stacey's eyes were in direct line with hers. "YOUR USING HER! JUST LIKE EVERY OTHER PERSON IN WALFORD. LIKE CALLUM. ROXY FOR BABY SITTING. SHE'S A HUMAN RONNIE A HUMAN YOU IN PARTICULAR SHOULD RESPECT!" As Ronnie took in what Stacey had to say, a crash echoed through the cellar as yet another door swung open, a small blonde entered the room panting for breath.

Danielle began to stare at Ronnie. Her mother looked speechless. She just stared straight back at her. Thoughts of sheer panic had risen in Danielle's mind. Stacey had told her she thought. Pulling a few words together she stopped the silence being portrayed in the room. "Ronnie. What has she said?!" Stacey sighed in disgust. "SHE has a NAME." "DON'T START WITH ME STACEY." Danielle hissed. In her eyes Stacey had told the one thing she asked her never to tell Ronnie. For some strange reason Ronnie now felt comforted in this room. Less intimidated. "No. Danielle it's isn't what she said it's what she hasn't explained." At last this was Stacey's prime time. She had full power to reveal the truth. "Ronnie, Ronnie, Ronnie." Stacey teased as she saw Danielle shaking her head frantically trying to stop her. "Listen Ronnie just ignore her. She's had a bit too much" "DRINK! ALWAYS BLAME IT ON ALCOHOL DAN EY? ALWAYS BLAME IT ON ME. WHEN QUITE CLEARLY THIS TIME IT'S RONNIE'S FAULT!" "WHAT'S MY FAULT STACEY!" Ronnie's voice became high pitched, unable to understand why Stacey had reacted so badly. Danielle had never seen her friend so out of control. It was like she was in someone elses body. It wasn't Stacey. Stacey had become centimetres away from Ronnie. A hand kept pushing her back. Danielle's hand it was a warning. For the first time Danielle was physically protecting her mother. "GET A GRIP STACEY!" Stacey could no longer hold it. Her mental state cracked, her mind went blank. Why she was fighting, why she was even there at all. But physical power was tingling almost painfully through her body it needed releasing.

Her arm pulled back swiftly, uncontrollably. The two blondes flinched. One was going to get hurt in this. But Danielle couldn't allow it. They were fighting over her and she couldn't let her mother get hurt. Taking two firm chunks of Stacey's shoulders she fiercely threw Stacey back, her punch swaying a few centimetres passed Ronnie's nose. Stacey didn't hit any ground for a good couple of seconds. Danielle's power was unreal. A outrageously large crash detonated throughout the whole pub as Stacey Slater fell into several rows of empty glass bottles.

Ronnie stood motionless. Shocked. A sentence flew straight into her mind as the ear piercing sound of broken glass leaked into her ears.

_"Listen Ronnie. Danielle might look like some vulnerable teenager who is in her own world but really she's not. She's a lot more controlled and powerful then you think"_

"STACEY?" Danielle trembled with fear. She didn't mean to hurt her. She was protecting her mother. Slowly edging her way to the motionless Slater swimming in glass shards. Danielle almost didn't want to look. Peeling her eyes open guilt trickled through her veins. "How could I have been so stupid." Was a thought pushing through her mind with the shock and fear. Stacey lied their. Head to toe in blood. Glass shards were in every imaginable place in her left leg and both arms. "Stacey! Talk to me!!" Tears weld in Danielle's eyes. "GET ME SOME HELP!" Stacey croaked. "Would you like me to call for an ambulance?" A new tall figure stood in the door way. An evil grin smeared across his face. Archie.

**I hope you enjoyed this bit! I enjoyed writing it!!! If you have the time to review I would be so greatful!!!!! P.S sorry for any spelling mistakes or rubbish grammar! **


	12. The wait

Both Blondes stood shocked at the almost paralytic Slater on the floor, gashed with cuts from the broken glass. Archie's request to call the ambulance seem to go through one ear and out the other to Ronnie. "NO. I'll ring now." She snapped at him. He was never a hero in her eyes. Never someone to save the day and call an ambulance he was evil. Before stepping out of the cellar to catch some signal on her phone she placed a supporting hand on Danielle's shoulder, almost to say Stacey will be Ok and she'll forgive you. It was like Archie was invisible in the situation as Ronnie barged passed him swaying him to one side slightly.

A shiver pulsed down Danielle's spine. She felt 100% to blame for this accident forgetting that it was Stacey who was mentally forcing her to do this, forcing her to protect her mum. "Stace!" Danielle wailed. "I'M SO SORRY! I NEVER MEANT – " And then Stacey spoke for the first time. "JUST GET ME AN AMBULANCE WILL YOU!?" Her tone was slightly sarcastic. It was a much easier way for Stacey to put her guard up as she became so vulnerable. "There on there way Stacey." Ronnie spoke calmly, placing her back towards Archie trying to shun him from the problem. "So what happened then?" Archie asked expectantly as he stepped two more steps closer into the situation, tilting his head passed Danielle who had carefully sat on her knees to keep Stacey company. He examined the damage. The potential blackmail to create power. "HURRY UP!!!" Stacey complained lolling her head in agony. Two tea towels were drooping over the barrels in the cellar as Ronnie swiped them. Keeping a firm grasp with the tea towels on Stacey's wounds, Ronnie kept her body down trying to reduce the blood flowing out as much as possible. "Danielle, Please Danielle?" Ronnie asked trying to get her attention. As Danielle picked her head up from facing the ground in guilt her feelings rushed out from her. "I NEVER MEANT TO PUSH HER!" Archie grinned with the new information. The new potential poison for his blackmail. "I know Danielle! Now can you please help me keep these tea towels firm on her wounds!" Danielle nodded weakly, following her mothers orders. As Ronnie slid her hand from under Danielle's to convey the pressure over to her unbeknown Daughter she gave a simple smile. Stacey winced in pain which sent a wave of hurt through both the blondes, where as Archie thrived in it. "So it was just an accident then?" Archie asked after a long silence trying to sound innocent. "GET LOST DAD WE DON'T NEED YOU HERE!" And to Ronnie's luck the ambulance had arrived and were quickly taking over. Ronnie placed two hands on to Danielle's shoulders as the young blonde rose from the broken glass. She was almost puling up all her body wait as her friend felt devastated and stupid of her actions. She then slid her hands underneath Danielle's arms to pull her further away to give Stacey some room as the ambulance team strapped Stacey up in a rush to stop the blood flow and to get to the hospital. "I'VE GOTTA GO WITH HER!" Danielle demanded as they took Stacey away through the back doors of the cellar. Still limp and being supported by Ronnie. Stacey was too weak to fight her anger to what Danielle had done to her. The staff simply nodded as they encouraged her to pick up the pace to get in the ambulance van. As Ronnie watched Danielle struggle to regain her balance and control, she could only see Danielle's need for a friend. "Danielle's not in a good enough state to be on her own, I'm coming too!" Ronnie said almost too quickly to understand. As she clambered into the van with Danielle. The doors shut leaving Archie out in the cold. To Archie, seeing Ronnie this genuinely caring towards Danielle scared him. He couldn't bare to see Ronnie removing her ice Queen mask as it means she was gaining power over him. He couldn't let this happen. One way or another he had to end this friendship.

The two Blondes sat anxiously in the waiting room after being cut off from Stacey who was doused in blood. Danielle picked at her nail polish in annoyance. "I shouldn't have been so stupid." She murmured not expecting Ronnie to pick up on her words. Ronnie had been sat next to Danielle all along, her arms folded, not to keep a physical barrier up but due to the sheer coldness of the waiting room. "Hey, Danielle" She spoke in a higher pitch then usual, a caring one. Slowly placing her hand over Danielle's she wanted to make sure Danielle had someone. It might have been herself in hospital as a result of Stacey's punch. The back of Danielle's hand tingled as Ronnie's skin took hold of hers. Memories of this very action flooded back with the abortion. One of the worst times of Danielle's life, but to balance, a memory of happiness, the night she did the exact same thing when they went out for dinner, when Ronnie was completely down and vulnerable. She was there for her like Ronnie was here for her now. It gave her the confidence to look back at her mum. "It was an accident ok? Anybody could have done it. But she's going to be fine ok?" Pulling her hand away from Danielle's she rubbed her unknown daughters back for a moment before placing her hands back into her own lap.

Hours had passed after the terrible news of Stacey being operated on to pull out the glass shards which were hard to see inside her body. They were well into the night until finally, A news update. Danielle was sat next to a table in which was covered in plastic cups which had been full of coffee. Caffeine to keep the two woman awake. Ronnie was slumping back in her chair in patience. Where as Danielle was more ridged. She had jumped at noise of the door swinging open revealing one of many doctors who had been working on Stacey. She looked at him with pleading eyes. "Hello, I'm Dr. Carr, I have been one of the doctors who has been working on Stacey, and I'm happy to say she is going to be fine." He gave a warm smile more towards Danielle who looked the most fine. "Stacey is going to be a bit groggy so we will be leaving her in tonight so we can discuss further details with her tomorrow and tell her all the details of her wounds. We have taken out all the shards of glass which were lodged in her body. Unfortunately scarring will occur down her leg and both arms, but giving time and patience her health should pick up and she will be back to normal in no time." "Thank you SO much Dr!" Danielle smiled gratefully towards him to then slump back in the chair with relief, copying Ronnie's position unnoticeably. "See! I told you she will be fine!" Ronnie grinned towards Danielle. Who returned the smile for a moment before turning it upside down. "Whats wrong? Stacey is going to be Ok" Danielle sighed. "Yeah, but now I'm going to have to ring her what I've gone and done." Her head flopped into the two palms of her hands. "I'll go ring her now you go and see Stacey, she's probably fell asleep though but I'm sure you want to see her." Ronnie gave Danielle a nudge as she insisted on calling Mo. "Thank you." She whispered as she made her way into Stacey's room.

Ronnie breathed in the new air from outside the hospital. Pulling out her mobile, she began to ring Mo's number exhaling loudly as the phone dial rung repeatedly. "Oi, MITCHELL WHAT TIME DO YOU CALL THIS?" Mo screamed down the phone. "Mo, I need you to listen, Stacey is in hospital." "YOU WHAT! IS SHE OK?!" Mo's voice of panic pierced through Ronnie's ears. "LISTEN MO! She's going to be OK." "What happened?!!" "It's a long story but Stacey was angry with me, she came to take it out on me. It all got too much for Danielle and she pushed her a little too hard then what she expected and fell into some broken glass, shards had gone into her body all over." Loud huff noises were blowing into Ronnie's ear as Mo's fury burned up inside of her. "WELL HOW IS SHE?!" "She's going to be ok! Please, Mo, please calm down, Danielle knows how sorry she is, just keep calm with her ok?!" "YOU'RE HAVING A LAUGH MITCHELL! I'M COMING NOW" The phone came to a deadly silence as Mo hung up. Ronnie caught a shrill of worry for Danielle. She needed to stay with her. She needed to keep this new friendship as it was the only current thing she had to prevent her from turning back into the ice Queen. Stepping back into the hospital she made her way back to Danielle and Stacey. Awaiting Mo and her fury.


	13. Mad Mo

**Ok guys, after a lot of tension in this story I am hoping you are going to enjoy this update :D I hope you have enjoyed this story so far, it's truly great to hear what you guys think of it :D! I am sorry about the lack of updates… summer is over now but I shall be squeezing as much time into my fic as I can! Basically if you can't remember After Stacey's fury about thinking Ronnie is taking Danielle away from her she lashed out at Ronnie. Ronnie handled the situation well as her ice queen routine failed to make an appearance which angered Stacey even more. Tension built up between the three with Danielle thinking Stacey was going to reveal all. Stacey came to blows by sending a hit towards Ronnie's face, however, Danielle was having none of it and with her power and belief of protecting her mother she thrashed Stacey into the empty glass bottles. Only for Archie to walk in at the right moment. The wait in the hospital room was then on as Stacey was in the operation room suffering from the shards of glass lodged every where in her body. Hours had gone by but the operation had then been complete. Ronnie could see how scared Danielle was about admitting what she had done to the Slater's so Ronnie was the one to step in to ring Mo about what happened, trying to persuade her that Danielle didn't mean it, Yet Mo isn't so swayed. She was coming to the hospital. NOW!**

As Danielle peered through the room to where Stacey was she could truly see the damage which had been done. Stacey lay asleep, bandages rolled up on both arms and legs. "OH STACEY!" Danielle cried letting the guilt seep through. Her voice became a whisper as she trudged across the room with tears trickling down her face. "What have I done eh?! What have I done!" She sobbed into her best friends arm knowing full well that when the bandages come off deep scars will be present across her skin. "I should never have pushed you! Oh god you're going to hate me so much when you wake up. But I'm going to take everything you throw at me! I'm not losing you just because Ronnie offered me a job!" Lifting a frail hand, she crushed it into her face with misery. Minutes felt like hours, as the young blonde wallowed in her own guilt. She felt guilty for losing it with Stacey but what frustrated her even more was that she felt guilty for being so angry with Stacey, angry as she was the one to speak harshly to Ronnie, her mum. She was the one that gave Danielle that uncontrollable urge to protect her. The sound of the door swinging open made Danielle take her attention away from Stacey for that little moment. "I'm so sorry Danielle, I tried to make Mo be reasonable but you know what she is like." Danielle sighed loudly feeling like the night could only get worst. "What did you tell her?" As Ronnie made her way over to where Danielle was sat she examined Stacey's body. "The truth. That it was an accident, you didn't mean to push her as hard as you did. It was just an accident!" Ronnie tried to reassure Danielle who was breathing ten to the dozen. "But she's coming now." Ronnie added. Clenching her eyes shut not wanting to hear Danielle's panic. "She's coming now!!!?" Danielle's voice was still quiet but at a much higher pitch then usual. "Hey, I'm here right? It wasn't your fault and even if they blame you I'm here! Stacey knows the truth and she will say all when she wakes up!" Ronnie reassured Danielle although she wasn't quite sure if that would be correct. She took a seat next to Danielle giving her a small smile. She just didn't know how much that action gave Danielle so much support. "Stacey, she was drunk.. she never means anything when she is drunk...." Danielle scowled but then gave a look of confusion as she heard sniggering next to her. "What's so funny?" She asked in a flat tone. "Come on Danielle, I have had so much worst from Stacey when she's sober. I can't take in any more of her threats or digs. I just knock them on the side." She smiled. For that second Danielle felt comforted. Yet her future was a scare. It was only a matter of time before the bull was let loose. Mo Harris.

That matter of time came quicker then expected. As Danielle and Ronnie leapt out their skin to the sound of Mo rushing through the doors. "IS SHE OK?!" Mo demanded to know the answer, luckily Stacey was showing no signs of waking up just yet. Ronnie gazed at Mo, panting with anger and also poor health from the mad dash to get there. She then looked to her other side at complete contrast, a small, scared teenager who just sat in complete silence. Danielle's vulnerability was finally gaining Ronnie's attention after all the times she had hurt Danielle's feelings. Guilt was also trickling through her veins now, not just Danielle's. "Mo, calm down she is going to be fine." Ronnie urged as she stood up in front of Danielle. Ronnie could read her like a book, she was bound to go and stand in front of Danielle to intimidate her, squeeze all the information and reasons out of her as much as possible. "I DON'T KNOW WHY YOU'RE STANDING IN _HER _WAY MITCHELL! LOOK WHAT SHE'S DONE!" "IT WAS AN ACCIDENT MO! NOW CALM DOWN." Mo. Huffed, and for the first time she looked at Stacey, someone she was always proud of no matter what. Just lying there, completely out of it. It was going to be sometime before she woke up.

The door sprung open yet again as Charlie had finally caught up with Mo. He gave out a quiet sigh of relief. Charlie was always someone who would assess a situation before he created an opinion. He was just so glad Mo hadn't ripped Danielle into shreds just yet. "Is she ok?" Ronnie smiled towards Charlie. Someone who asked rather then demanded for an answer. "She's going to be fine. It was all an accident. You need to understand this!" "What happened?" Mo hissed staring straight passed Ronnie towards Danielle who caught the glimpse of Mo's piercing eyes, curling her shoulders in to create some kind of physical defence. This was the first time Danielle had spoke since the audience had doubled. "Stacey… she was drunk.. she heard about Ronnie asking if I wanted a job… she just lashed out at Ronnie!" Tears rolled down Danielle's cheek as she pictured Stacey's brand new deep scar lines scattered on her body. "Well then shouldn't _you_ be laying where she is now Ronnie?!" Mo asked harshly making Charlie tut with disbelief. Ronnie shook her head. She didn't want to fight anymore. She just wanted everything to be alright, for her to go home and have a good nights sleep and make sure Danielle was ok. "Stacey threw a punch at me…. But Danielle pushed her out the way to stop her from hurting me." She gazed over towards Danielle with a glint of respect. "OH! SO YOU'RE THE HERO ARE YOU!?" Mo pointed her stubby finger towards Danielle, an emotional wreck. "NO!" Danielle protested. "Look everyone needs to just calm it down." Charlie raised his hands in the air to gain some attention. "NO CHARLIE I'M HAVING NONE OF IT! THAT GIRL SAT THERE HAS LITERALLY SCARRED OUR STACI FOR LIFE! LOOK AT HER! ALL THOSE BANDAGES HIDING THE SCARS SHE WILL WEAR ON HER FOREVER!!! JUST GET OUT WILL YOU! JUST GET OUT!" Mo screamed loud enough for the whole hospital floor to hear loud and clear. Although the two blondes had been ordered to move they just couldn't, shock was smashing through their bones in their body. Ronnie's face slowly jutted towards Danielle. She looked ripped apart. Devastated. "Come on Danielle. We best leave." Slowly she pressed a hand on the back of Danielle's back supporting her to get up.

"Some friend you are." Mo snapped as Danielle slowly moved past her with the aid of Ronnie. Danielle paused. "I – she – " She had no other way to explain. Not one sentence was strung together as Ronnie began to push her out of the room. She took one last glance at her best friend. Soon to be her hater. Charlie stood motionless. He really felt for Danielle. But on this occasion, seeing Stacey so damaged he didn't know what to say as the two blondes left the room with a lingering silence.

"We will sort this." Ronnie assured Danielle. Her arm now around Danielle's shoulders. "How?!" the young blonde asked hopelessly. "Trust me." Danielle slowly nodded her head up and down. She did trust her mum. She always would.

Stepping off the bus back into Walford it was well into the night, nobody around, quiet. As they walked past the train station Danielle's heart sunk. This was Ronnie's road. Her mother's flat was in sight. She was going to be on her own. Ronnie finally took her supportive arm away from Danielle. It made Danielle feel the coldness both physically and mentally. "Thanks… for coming tonight." Danielle quivered weakly. As she set off at a quicker pace in front of Ronnie knowing Ronnie was going to turn off. "Danielle!" Ronnie shouted as she pulled her keys out of her coat pocket with the arm she took away from Danielle. Danielle turned round slowly. Towards her mother even though she could tell Ronnie was exhausted she still looked as great as ever. "Where you going?" Ronnie asked curiously tilting her head. It was now obvious Danielle wouldn't be welcome in the Slater's house after Mo's dramatic scene at the hospital. The small blonde shrugged her shoulders. "I don't want you at the Slaters tonight. Why not stay at mine tonight?" Danielle smiled uncontrollably. Ronnie just thought it was a smile of appreciation. "Thank you" Danielle whispered as she made her way back over to her mum. Her mum's home. Which should be her home.


	14. Mixing up the past

As Ronnie twisted and turned the keys in the door so the two blondes could get inside, Danielle felt numb, not from the coldness, but from the thought of Stacey and how she was never going to forgive her for placing those life changing scars across her body. "Danielle, come in," Ronnie spoke gently, quietly as if her neighbours were footsteps away not wanting to be woken up. Danielle picked her head up to see the light now lit up in the hallway. The smell of her mothers flat gave her an uncontrollable comforting. She felt that tiny bit more at ease. "Would you like anything to eat or drink?" Ronnie asked as Danielle followed her upstairs and into the kitchen. "No thankyou." A whispery breath replied. Ronnie leaned against the kitchen counter with one arm, her legs crossed leaning her whole body weight onto her hand. She gazed at Danielle who stood useless in the middle of the kitchen, twiddling her fingers. Ronnie's mind became confused. All she wanted to do was to just run up and hug her. Tell her everything was going to be fine. But Danielle looked so fragile, breakable. She's never looked so vulnerable in her life.

"Danielle, here," Ronnie broke the awkward silence which followed them into the room as she scuttled through the laundry basket next to the wall. Danielle walked up behind Ronnie whilst she kneeled down digging deep through the laundry basket. She just wanted to hug her. Just needed her mum. Not a friend like Ronnie was being. After a long awaited search Ronnie pulled out some pyjamas which had just been washed and dried by the courtesy of Dot Branning. "They will be a bit big on you because you're so small but I'm sure they will do." She smiled raising up from her position to pass the clothes over to Danielle. "Why don't you go and have a wash, I suppose you wanna get out of what you were wearing for last night." She tilted her head towards Danielle as she said this. "Um, yeh, I do.. thanks, for the pyjamas." It was the most Danielle had spoke since getting back into Walford. "The bathroom is down back through the hall on the right." Ronnie pointed as Danielle shuffled along her direction, out of sight.

Although Ronnie knew Danielle was finding it hard and could completely understand the reason to why Danielle felt guilty about Stacey, she too felt the guilt. She thought that if she had just kept away from Danielle like both Stacey and Archie had warned her then none of this would have happened. But she didn't want to stay away from Danielle. It confused her so much to why she was so desperate to keep this vulnerable teen her friend. Was it because she was scared of being alone like Archie had accused her of? Or was it simply because Danielle was in someway unique.

Ronnie was now left in the kitchen on her own. She strolled through to her bedroom and lifted out the extra quilt she owned from out of the cupboard. Lugging it back to the living room she shook the duvet over the sofa, straightening out the creases and fluffing up the pillows. Although Danielle had rejected the offer for a drink Ronnie knew something warm inside her might do her good. The kettle was soon switched on making Ronnie go for the up lifting cup of hot chocolate.

Danielle stood in front of the mirror. Raising her finger under her eyes she traced the circles which had made a print on her face from crying. "I look nothing like her." She whispered under her breath as she turned on the tap to cleanse her face. The words kept cycling in her mind until she grabbed for the closest towel to dry her skin. Danielle had always seen Ronnie as her mother. Amazing for who she is. The problem which struck Danielle was that she had never been loved the way a biological mother loves her daughter and unbeknown to her, it crushed her. After refolding the hand towel which hung to the side of her, she grabbed her handbag and rooted for the most valuable thing to her in the world and once finding her treasure she was always so gentle in pulling it out. A small delicate oval shaped locket sat comfortably in her palm. Before opening it Danielle had always admired the pattern which swirled across the front of the tiny locket. But the elegance of the pattern was nothing compared to the elegance of the picture inside. Her mum. Ronnie Mitchell. She sighed gently whilst clenching the locket to her chest before placing it into her handbag again, making her way out into the hallway.

"Oh you're changed!" Ronnie spoke trying to lighten up the atmosphere. "Yeh, Oh thanks for making up a bed for me." Having a wash must have done Danielle a bit of good Ronnie thought to herself whilst stirring the two mugs of steaming hot chocolate. "Yeh sorry about having to sleep on the sofa, but hey, there isn't much of a night left." Ronnie smiled as she placed the spoon into the sink. "Oh no it's fine. I'm sorry for keeping you up go and get some rest" Danielle whispered caringly as she went to sit down on the sofa appreciating a place to sleep for the night. "Oh I'm fine Danielle, I thought you might want to have a chat or something, if you're not too tired." Ronnie said bringing the two cups over to the table. Danielle gazed at the cup being held out to her in confusion. She was sure she said she didn't want a drink. "Hot chocolate is always a pick me up on any occasion Danielle" Ronnie smiled seeing Danielle grin for the first time all night, taking the cup into her hand. "She's going to be fine you know" Ronnie assured as she got under the duvet with her legs stretching onto the table. "Yeh, Stacey can get through anything, it's a pity I'm not as strong as her." The young blonde frowned. "Well that's not true." Ronnie raised her eyebrows as a pair of green eyes began to stare at her. She began to giggle making Danielle that little bit more curious. Ronnie's plans in making Danielle forget her troubles for the moment was working. "What you laughing at?" She questioned curiously. "Oh nothing. It's just what Stacey said the other day. That you're a lot stronger then anyone thinks. You might not think you're strong Danielle but Stacey certainly does … and now I do." Ronnie said the last bit a lot quieter not really wanting Danielle to pick up the fact that she had been strong enough to physically scar her best friend. Danielle looked down ashamed. "Thank you Danielle." Ronnie whispered placing a light grasp onto Danielle's arm. Danielle looked into her mother's eyes. So much wisdom, beauty, and something else she couldn't ever get her thoughts on, because she had never known Ronnie's sad thoughts of loneliness, rejection. "What for?" Ronnie tilted her head. "You stopped me from getting hurt. Stopped Stacey hitting me." Ronnie spoke respectfully. Danielle breathed rather heavily. "I didn't want to see you get hurt." This answer made Ronnie's lip twinge in emotion. "And thankyou for being there for me, like you was that night when I needed someone. Where this whole argument with Stacey had started. All this leads to me Danielle, it's my fault." Ronnie's Ice Queen routine had almost vanished as all these emotions were expressed to the teen sat next to her. "It's not your fault, Stacey just doesn't understand." Danielle shrugged. "I just wish it had never happened." Danielle admitted whilst taking her first sip from her hot chocolate. "There is a lot of things that I wish had happened a different way Danielle" Ronnie whispered. "But you just have to pretend to move on with your life and hope the mistakes soon disappear." But one bad moment in her life had never disappeared from Ronnie. She looked at Danielle who was staring into space, the poor teen had already faced an abortion with nobody to support her and now this. "I'm gonna help you Danielle, like you helped me last night." Ronnie smiled warmly, it made Danielle's heart melt. Her vulnerability levels were sky high. It was a good job she was in safe hands. Ronnie dragged a hand through her tangled hair realising she needed to clean herself up, it had been a long night of work, drama and hospitals. "Danielle, Do you mind if I just go in the shower I wont be too long." She placed a hand onto Danielle's shoulder. "Thanks Ronnie." Danielle spoke as Ronnie pulled herself up. She needn't say no more as Ronnie clocked onto her thanks for helping her throughout the hospital and giving her somewhere to sleep. "10 minutes." She mouthed as she walked out of the living room. Danielle sunk further into the sofa, she breathed in the scent of her mother's quilt it had the same smell as the coat in the abortion clinic. Although it dug out harsh memories it oddly comforted her.

Ronnie sat at her dressing table, carefully she pulled her locket off her head followed by her hair. "There is a lot of things I wish hadn't happened the way they did." She whispered under her breathe as she slowly unpicked the tiny pendant showing a fresh faced Danielle unbeknown to her. She kissed the tiny photo before closing the locket back up, placing it onto the side of her dressing gown table like she did every time she went in the shower. She slowly began to stand up, without her locket she felt bear but she knew she could wear it soon enough, it wasn't gone forever.

A couple of minutes felt like hours for Danielle as she stared around the living room. She heard the noise of thousands of water droplets splashing onto the floor of the shower. She had never had the chance to investigate her mothers flat properly and knew Ronnie would be in the shower for at least ten minutes. Pushing the duvet to one side, the young blonde pulled herself up with the help of the chair arm and wandered around the room. She browsed at several photos dotted around the room, one of her and her sister Roxy in Ibiza, she admired her mums tan as she placed the photo back onto the windowsill. Turning round she was faced with the hall way. The noise of the shower was still going strong. She knew it was wrong, but she wanted to look at more rooms that she hadn't been in. She light footed down the hallway as if Ronnie could hear her. The last door on her left had always been the mystery, slowly she peered through to be welcomed by a purple bedroom, neat and tidy just like her half of Stacey's bedroom. She smiled as she took a step further into the room. But something caught her eye. Something she had seen oh so many times before. Making her way over to the dressing table her thoughts were confirmed. A locket, just like hers. She gasped in surprise as she admired the exact same art work on the front. Picking up oh so carefully her curiosity was racing, would she find what she wanted to see? Had Ronnie been keeping a locket just like hers all this time? She needed to know. Digging her nail into the clasp the locket popped open. Danielle nearly dropped the necklace as her shock got the best of her. Her thoughts were correct. It was herself. Ronnie owned a locket and she has kept it for 20 years. Danielle's heart was pounding. Placing the locket still open on the table she rushed back into the living room to retrieve her handbag before running straight back into the bedroom. She placed the two lockets together. Light bounced back from the both of them. It was one of the most amazing sights Danielle had ever seen. For Ronnie to have kept a locket surely she held something for the daughter she gave birth to. And it was that moment. It was that moment where Danielle knew it was time to take things away from a friendship level. She held the two lockets in both hands. In her left was her locket. The one which held a fragile picture of her mother in her youth. In her right hand was the locket she had never seen before. A picture of her. She clenched her fists around both the lockets and then clenched her eyes. A rash decision was made. Placing her very own locket onto the dressing table Danielle ran out the bedroom. The past was switched.


End file.
